


Day 136 - Compromises

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [136]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock's less attractive character traits, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> John was in the middle of a rather angry rant about things Sherlock did wrong, when the detective’s mobile rang.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 136 - Compromises

John was in the middle of a rather angry rant about things Sherlock did wrong, when the detective’s mobile rang. He snatched it up, clearly thrilled when he recognised the caller’s number.

“Sherlock Holmes. – Yes. – Fantastic. I will be there in twenty minutes.”

He jumped up, “Murder at a charity auction! Someone put the body in several priceless Chinese lacquer boxes. Come on.”

“Sherlock! We are in the middle of something here.”

“Yes, but this is more fun.”

“Fun? A fight is not supposed to be fun. Neither is a dead person, but who am I talking to?”

“Are you coming or not?” 

“No. And you shouldn’t be going.”

But Sherlock was already out of the door. John sat down on a chair heavily and rubbed his hand over his face. He had known what he was getting into when he kissed Sherlock that first time and he had walked into it gladly and with open eyes. It still hurt like hell sometimes.

Suddenly Sherlock was standing in the kitchen again, looking worried. “Will it have more serious consequences than you shouting at me when I leave now?”

“Would you stay if I said yes?”

“... Yes.”

“Good. That’s good.” 

“Will you come if I promise that I'll listen to whatever you want to shout at me afterwards? I won’t even backchat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt -courtesy of Verity again- was 'charity'. 
> 
> I was slightly worried that my Sherlock is getting to nice and 'normal', so I thought I'd throw in some of his less attractive character traits.
> 
> I really need to stop posting when I'm already this tired. It takes twice the time because I constantly press the wrong keystroke combinations when I do all the copy and paste... *sighs*
> 
> Also, for everybody who was wondering yesterday: a musquash is a muskrat. *kicks dictionary*


End file.
